The activities of the past year included preparation of statistical analyses dealing with Primary Brain Tumors (1), Metastatic Brain Tumors (4), Head and Neck Tumors (6), Esophageal Cancers (1), Lung Cancer (2), Pelvic Tumors (1), Osseous Metastases (1), and Hepatic Metastases (1). In addition, several manuscripts were authored on statistical methodology pertinent to clinical trials.